Fatal Attractions
by Purifying Flame
Summary: Leo has always attracted things he shouldn't. And he had never been fond of following instinct. Danger has grown fond to him. He's being stalked by a patient at his mental institution. Though,he doesn't know that Matthew's actions are hostile. Leo never realized Matthew's attraction to him was intimate. Now he has to fight and follow his instinct. Slash.


Fatal Attractions

Instinct never played a role in Leo's life. As a child, he had learned to ignore his primordial ego and instead, learned to reign over a dominion of docile, civilized actions. Today, however, he felt was a perfect time to go back and say 'to hell with control'. As he stared into the cold, dark eyes of a psychopath, he felt he may already be merging with the primitive beast within him. "W-what do you want?" he felt his voice betray him. It sneered and immediately Leo felt sinewy hands reaching up and wrapping around his neck. Leo always had a problem with attracting people he shouldn't. He had met this thing early last November and he had watched as it underwent metamorphosis and turned into the monster he was facing today. "You know what I want, little Leo." It seethed in a sickly sweet voice that should have sounded aggressive. Leo began to feel submissive as his so-called secret admirer backed him into a wall. "You've been hiding from me. I asked the nurses where you went, they wouldn't tell me." The cunning man looked at Leo closely, head tilting as he peered at Leo's unkempt hair; he looked down, marveling at the three piece suit. Leo wondered how no one had yet noticed he was gone. Tonight they were understaffed, but who could have let this slip? "Matthew, you know you're not supposed to be out of your room." "Margie let me out, Leo." He smiled with sickly yellow cigarette-stained teeth. "Besides I wanted to see you, Leo." Leo grimaces and manages to sneak out of Matthew's grasp in retaliation. "Go back inside, Matthew." Leo mutters, starting to walk back into the institution. Matthew frowned, watching Leo's tall, slender frame disappear. "Hurry up, Matthew! Before I call Zachary!" comes the familiar, calm voice. Matthew suddenly feels rage bubbling inside him as he analyzes Leo's legs carrying him imperiously to the door of the mental institution. Matthew growls and lunges forward, suddenly realizing he had been neglecting a latent skill. Matthew now admits he's pretty damn good at getting what he wants.

Leo walks in a dark room, the smell of harsh chemicals immediately hitting him squarely. His lips are cracked and the corner of his mouth is caked with something metallic-tasting. He's parched, he feels lightheaded and it's only then that he begins to feel panic set in. It watches from a distance, snickering and egoistically picking at his fingernails. Matthew watches him toil and pull against his restraints. Leo cursed loudly, screaming shrilly and rattling against the rope. Matthew felt his brutal self quickly emerging—his rival. He certainly hadn't intended to bring his lovely psychiatrist to this filthy, swarthy basement. But he couldn't help his hostile actions. Leo screamed and kicked as he watched Matthew approach. "Where the hell am I?!" he shrieked, his wrath eminent in his voice. He would not stand for this oppression. "Don't struggle." Leo screeched and pulled, rope digging into his flesh, bruising his wrists. Matthew's skin looked wan as he came into view. He leaned over and pampered Leo's wounds. He glowered at Matthew as his fingers spanned over his bleeding wrists. Leo watched the leer get wiped off Matthew's face, watched it evolve into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed with vague sympathy. "Why am I here?" Leo tried his best to keep his voice stable and calm. "I need you." Matthew whispered. "I need you to cure me. I'm sick." "Binding me to a metal gurney is not going to help you." Leo said slowly, studying Matthew's expression. But Matthew's prideful façade remained mostly intact. He acted like a damned aristocrat, Leo thought dryly. "Untie me, Matthew." The latter ignored him. "I was alone in the Yukon, Leo. I lost everything. I couldn't escape. And you found me." "I was on a business trip, Matthew. Untie me and I'll be happy to listen to your story." He shook his head, choppy blonde hair stiffly moving, Leo groaned, feeling like he had been crushed by a locomotive. How could he ever negotiate with this psychopath? He does this for a living, but he could never negotiate with Matthew. He had been his first patient, diagnosed with chronic schizophrenia. He was found in a forest by some hikers in Yukon Territory. He had lived in the wilderness for two years and had developed a severe case of paranoia. Leo put him on Clozapine. The violent episodes stopped—that is, until Matthew had to be transferred to a different ward. That was a disaster and they were forced to send him to Claymore Asylum after a severely violent episode. He had escaped. However, after 4 years of responsive treatment, he was transferred back to Lakewood Psychiatric Hospital. Since then, Matthew had developed an obsession with Leo, and created delusions of a vacation in Alaska, Matthew's birthplace, of a trip to Paris and he was beginning to become very difficult once again. Leo didn't know what it was that made him so attractive to psychopaths. Matthew looked up with a crazed look in his eye. "I cant untie you. You'd run away." Leo shook his head, dark hair falling over his face. Matthew looked down, one hand hidden behind his back. Something glistened in the corner of Leo's eye. In that moment, he saw the bodies—a gruesome pile of dead animals. "Those are my friends." Matthew cackled, pulling out his favorite pocket knife. Leo's eyes widened and he felt his stomach twisting. The stench of harsh chemicals, it made sense now. "You're going to meet them soon." That's when Leo's instinct finally decided to kick in; he screamed and thrashed but Matthew was only coming closer. Leo felt lightheaded and the smell intensified. Matthew raised a dark can to Leo's face. The light bulb above flickered. Matthew sprayed something and as soon as Leo inhaled, he was falling. The droning sound of Matthew's cackle echoed in his ear, the room spun and he watched all those dead animals rotting in their own filth. He panted and tried to scream but his lungs were aching. "Just think happy thoughts." And that's when his instinct caved in.


End file.
